Scorching Ruby
by Uhai
Summary: "Yūki Odamaki was exploring the Jagged Pass when he saw some black streaks in the sky. Then, a white light hit him, shattering the Red Orb! Now he has strange powers! What's a kid like him supposed to do with them? He'll need help! Will Yūki keep his powers or decide to have them removed?" Gen-fic and Friendship only. No pairings. Read and review if you like it!


Hey! I had this idea while finishing the PPGZ anime and playing Omega Ruby. So, let me know if this is good enough to continue! There will be no pairings; just pure friendship and some teases but nothing further, if this story is good enough though.

Credits to SuperSegaSonicSS on deviantart for the PPGZ images and special thanks to Galdr for drawing Brendan/Yūki in PPGZ style!

Of course I don't own either series or characters, just the idea of this story!

* * *

 **Scorching Ruby**

Ch 1: What happened to Yūki!?

* * *

Yūki Odamaki, son of Professor Odamaki of the Hoenn Region, is a young boy at age 13, nearing 14 years of age. While his father is famous among the other renowned professors of Pokemon, he's shaping up to be a good trainer in his own right. He helps his father out in the field, studying where certain Pokemon live, their habitats and lifestyles. Whenever he can, he catches Pokemon so they get recorded to the Pokedex. Once successful in catching or discovering something brand new, he normally rushes home to show his father the exciting discoveries or new Pokemon he's captured. He usually goes for the "cool" Pokemon, but catches the "cute" looking ones, too, especially if they're ones he's never seen before.

The boy has brown hair, pale-blue eyes which are large and round, a tan complexion and normally wearing red and black. He also wears a white and black knit cap on his head—sometimes it's mistaken for hair, what with the unusual end design it has. He was usually seen with a grand smile on his face.

He has a friend, a neighbor called Haruka, who is the Petalburg City's Gym Leader's, Senri's, daughter. Pretty cool, right? Well it gets better! Not only is she her father's daughter, but she is the current standing Champion of Hoenn! Basically, she's the strongest Trainer in this region. Now _that's_ awesome. Yūki could smile and pat himself on the back for contributing to Haruka's growth as a Trainer; after all, if he hadn't initiated a battle with her almost two years ago, where would she be now?

Also, she stopped a world crisis that involved the Legendary Pokemon, Groudon, from drying up the entire world with its Desolate Land ability. Boy, things were hot then! He had the utmost faith in his friend's success and was ecstatic she had returned safely from challenging Groudon in its own lair. She had earned its trust in humanity, apparently, and the Red Orb was entrusted to her care by the Legendary. It eventually returned to its resting place after being calmed. After that fiasco, months later he invited her to the Litlenoids Shower that was held in Mossdeep City. They had a fantastic time then.

Over the few years they've known one another, they've stayed true friends, Wally included, and would hang out or have friendly battles between their Pokemon. Their dreams were different but they loved Pokemon all the same!

However, one day, when Yūki asked to borrow the Red Orb from Haruka, due to a conclusion of new ruins around the Jagged Pass that could possibly be connected to Groudon's history, that's when everything changed for the young boy...

-o- _Flashback_ -o-

"Boy, that was hardly a successful discovery," Yūki said with a disappointing tone. The rubble he had climbed out of was allegedly one of Team Magma's old hideouts. But since it was discovered by many trespassers in the days, they most likely attempted to close it down before moving into the location of their base now; along the shore of Lilycove City. Wasn't it kind of funny and ironic that their base rested on water of sorts? They're reformed now, but they wanted to expand the land and yet their own base was sitting upon water. Yes, funny indeed!

Anyway, the teenager frowned but didn't let it crush his hopes. Perhaps there would be something else he could do with having the Red Orb in his possession. Well, in his _temporary_ possession. He suddenly had the thought of checking out Mt. Chimney—perhaps there would be something of use there that would hopefully call on the Red Orb's residue power? Huh it was worth a shot! Yūki got out his collapsible Acro Bike and began riding it upwards the Jagged Pass. Thanks to the bike's acrobat ability, people could jump the small pegs that were spread throughout the pass and 'hop' them up or down. Since climbing the traditional way was either too mainstream or impossible without the Bike's assistance. The further up he climbed, the more the volcanic ash from the inactive volcano would appear like snow flurries.

Yūki reached the top successfully and rode ahead until he was at the base of Mt. Chimney, with the cable cars building in sight. Still on his bicycle, the brown-haired youth cycled the upwards path leading towards Mt. Chimney's summit. Haruka had stated that Maxie had been here using some meteorite he'd stolen from the professor from Fallabor Town to awaken some sort of power that had been settled into the volcano. Whatever that was. The place was empty, of course, save that strange machine on the ledge over the volcano's pit. Just as he was dismounting his bicycle, Yūki casually looked up and, to his surprise, there were black streaks sailing across the skies! They looked pretty mysterious and they were shooting out in different directions. What could those be? Small meteorites landing in Hoenn? It was common after all. In fact, the term that would properly describe the region in one word would be "meteorites."

He smiled as they just listlessly sailed by; those were some meteorites! Hopefully they didn't crash into anyone's homes. Within the black streaks there was a white one. It seemed to glow brilliantly, almost as bright as the sun itself strangely enough. ' _I wonder where that one's going to end up?_ ' The boy wondered curiously. Deciding to get with his hopeful discovery going, Yūki pulled out the Red Orb from his backpack and, with one hand, steered his bike along. Something just had to open up or respond to the orb's power! Groudon was an entity of fire, literally, in what he could gather. It's primordial state literally exuded fire itself, according to Haruka.

Yūki didn't walk too far when a white light shone from behind him. It was a bit calming but at the same time it instilled strangeness. What? He turned just halfway when that white light from before was zooming straight at him! What?! The boy didn't have time to even yell in surprise; he tried to spin around and jump away but the white light engulfed him completely! The intensity of the white light's aura was absorbed oddly by the Red Orb. Yūki was standing in the same place he had been, holding onto the Red Orb for dear life. His bicycle had been cast aside in his haste not a moment ago, but still in tact. As soon as he blinked again, the Orb, as shocking as it was to him, shattered! It broke into pieces! But, how?! Then that white light escaped, with a flaming, red aura encased in it. Before Yūki knew it, he was hit by the strange powers!

An otherworldly power seemed to light his body entirely on fire. The pain laced up his arms, his legs, his torso, just everywhere! The color was reddish-orange, burning his clothes but at the same time, reforming them by the flames circling his body. However, the reformed clothes didn't look anything like the ones he had been wearing! The fire surrounded him, burning itself into his core, encapsulating every single cell and DNA strand of his body, destroying and rebuilding them in its inferno. He could feel it clawing its way through him but strangely enough, it wasn't painful anymore. A feather of red and yellow appeared as if by magic in his hair, replacing his knit hat. Gloves formed in a swirl of flames around his hands, with red gems embedding his Mega Bracelet upon his left wrist. A black bangle with a familiar omega symbol etched on it appeared around his right wrist.

The oddity was over as it started but it felt like ages when it was done. Yūki stood completely transfixed in place as the brightness died and left him in the place he had been in. "What in the world was that?" He managed to say, feeling winded but at the same time, not really. Something told him to look down and he did just that.

"What the!" The brunet gaped at what he saw. The orange and black shirt he was accustomed to wearing was replaced by a simple orange shirt with black stripe along the base line. A black short sleeve jacket with its collar up was around him, with red along the hems. Yellow, feather like material was alongside his right shoulder's jacket line, oddly enough! He stared down at his legs which were now in black pants. Red-orange boots replaced his green and white sneakers. Not to mention, red-orange half gloves adorning both his hands and the symbol of omega appearing on the right wrist's bangle, on the boots and upon the palms of his hands. Last but not least, there was a utility kind of belt around his waist with decorative yellow and white gems adorning it. In the center was a large, whitish grey buckle of sorts with the omega symbol on it, outlined in black. Not only that, but his Key Stone also had that symbol embedded into it, too.

He was glad his backpack was still there, but... This was strange!

"What happened to my clothes? What happened to _me_?!" Yūki panicked, patting himself all around to make sure this wasn't real. It was sadly. "Oh man, oh man." He tried to calm himself but how could he?! This was just—weird! Not only that, the Red Orb, he had seen it just momentarily, had shattered! How was that possible? Did that white light have anything to do with it? Wait, it did envelop him. Then, it looked like the Red Orb was protecting him or something... But then it exploded! So it absorbed that strange light. How queer! "I still don't understand..." Yūki mumbled, his pale blue eyes glancing down at the ground.

What he did understand was that he felt some mystical energy within him. He didn't know what it was but he had the feeling it had to do with the Red Orb shattering.

"I need help. But who could I go to for this?" _Who_ could he go to safely, was the question here really. Who knew more about these orbs than him? Perhaps the old couple that gave Haruka the Red and Blue Orbs? Maybe Haruka herself? Maybe Steven Stone? The Red Orb was a rock of sorts... One embedded with the power to revert Groudon to its primal reversion state. His father?

"No." Yūki's eyes widened. "No, not Dad... He can't know this... but... do I have a choice?" Looking up at the sky again, it seemed like he didn't have much choice to. He had to tell someone. He went through his selection and chose one of them that he hoped would understand and help him with his predicament. It was worth a shot, right? "I better get home and fast if I want get to the bottom of this strangeness." The youth said, grabbing for his bike. He boarded the bicycle and headed down the summit of Mt. Chimney in a speedy haste.

-o- _Flashback End_ -o-

The person Yūki wound up telling was none other than Haruka. She had been astonished by his random appearance but clearly more shocked when he explained to her what had happened. His neighbor eventually sobered up and they sought to find the solution together. They traveled to Sootopolis City, the only city where they could find some clue to Yūki's mysterious 'transformation' of sorts and why the Red Orb would shatter under such intense pressure. And, of course, that white light that hit Yūki, too. That journey had been little successful.

An old man—the one who watched the Cave of Origin—had evaluated Yūki and concluded the boy had inherited some of Groudon's essence, though he wasn't able to deduce why. However, he theorized it must have been when the Red Orb shattered, the primordial power stored within it was released and entered the next source of solid containment. That was the only legitimate answer they could get. Their next stop would have been Mt. Pyre, but Yūki had declined it. He was tired and had a strange craving for ice cream and other sweet stuff. Haruka had nodded and they flew back home. Their trip took them approximately three days.

Since then, Yūki has been, unfortunately, stuck in his 'new' clothes and hadn't found a way to make them go away. Despite they could come off like regular clothes, it was pointless to. The last time he took them off and replaced them with a new set of his own clothes, a flaming essence would surround him like before and replace _those_ clothes with the transformed ones! It was like... like magic! It became irksome so much that the boy practically went to his father this time to see what he could do. Thankfully he had Haruka with him to help him.

"...And that's what happened," Haruka finished as Yūki sighed, sitting down in a chair in the lab. Professor Odamaki glanced at his son with worry-filled eyes. How terrifying it must have been for the boy! No wonder he didn't return from his trip at the Jagged Pass like he promised—he was scared something would happen and wanted to find a solution first before returning. That was logical understanding and the brown-haired professor nodded.

"I see. It's so surprising! But, now that you mention those black and white streaks you saw? Those are familiar." This caught both children's attentions quickly.

"What? Really?" Hoenn's Champion asked, wide eyed.

"Where, Dad?"

"I'll show you," With that, the large man hurried to his desk, shuffling through the papers to find something. He pulled up a sheet of newspaper articles and showed the two the headlines. "Right here."

Their different shades of blue eyes scanned the head lines and read them: "Tokyo City saved once again by the PPGZ!" There was a section describing the scene of a fight between three girls in their teen years fighting against a strange monkey thing that had a robot. The girl in pink was stated to have used her powerful yo-yo attack to wrap the monkey and its robot up. The girl in blue used her large bubble wand to encase it and float away. Then, the last girl in green used her giant hammer to bat the menacing creature away from the city. The next picture they saw were the girls signing autographs for the small children with smiles on their faces. It looked like Tokyo City was a target for strange things.

But the one thing that stood apart from it all were the fact that they wore the same kind of belts as Yūki had!

"Look at that, Yūki!" Haruka pointed out.

"Yeah, I see that. They look like they have the same thing as me." He glanced to the utility belt-like thing around his waist. "So, these PowerPuff Girls Z could help me figure out this problem, huh?"

"It's likely, son." the Professor replied as he was handed back the newspaper. "They've appeared randomly about a little over half a year ago in Tokyo City and been fighting these alleged 'bad guys' and protecting the city from crimes. Their heroines, super heroes if you must." His brown eyes glanced his only child over and frowned. "Whatever power that is inside you they'll help you. I've heard they stay around Professor Utonium Kitazawa's place and he does study this 'Chemical Z'." The older Odamaki paused to make sure the two were listening. "The lights you saw must have been delayed, what the professor labeled as 'Z-Rays', that were sailing through the sky that day, Yūki. The white light you were hit with is called a White Z-Ray, son. Those black streaks must have been Black Z-Rays. Let's hope they don't hit anyone."

"How come?" Haruka asked clearly intrigued.

"Well, let's say those Black Z-Rays turn those hit into it into nasty creatures. It would be especially bad if any Pokemon were hit with it." Odamaki replied to her question. Yūki suddenly imagined something Groudon being hit by a Black Z-Ray and paled. Yes, that would be awfully terrible. Haruka apparently had similar thoughts as her face matched his.

"Well, it's getting late kids. I know you're technically adults, what with being officially recognized Trainers, but you're still children! Best get home and get some sleep, especially you, Yūki."

"But-"

"I'll try to get in touch with Mr. Kitazawa in the morning. Until then, just do your best and keep trying to, uh, 'change back'."

The boy couldn't argue with that logic, but sighed in defeat. He wasn't tired and he could tell the excitement was keeping Haruka awake, too. "Well, I can't agrue against that. I'm not tired at all, Dad. But I'll need my full strength if I want to make any progress on getting these... whatever powers I have to listen to me and change me back." Yūki said with hope in his eyes.

"I'll help him, too. Whatever I can do to help of course," the Hoenn Champion added next.

The older Odamaki smiled at their determination and nodded. "All right then, off you two go then. Have a good night's sleep! Oh and Yūki? Tell your mom I'll be in at 10pm!"

"Okay Dad. See you later." The brunet turned to his neighbor and closest friend. "Let's go, Haruka." The pair left the lab and were outside Littleroot Town. The evening was settling in; it was about the 8pm hour anyway. They walked for a while in comfortable silence until they had to split ways to go to their houses. They bid each other good night and entered their homes. Yūki was assaulted by his worried mother and after a few minutes of calming her down, he explained he was just traveling around some to go discovering new things. It was a story Haruka had thought up of to tell people who were curious about his new attire.

It wasn't that he didn't trust his mother—he didn't want her to worry too much about him. He also knew his dad wouldn't say anything until the problem was solved. But, if it didn't for whatever reason, then he would tell her. There was also the chance she would gossip about it to Haruka's mother. They were best friends and they chatted _nonstop_ about anything and everything; from their kids, to their husbands, and most importantly, their houses. The girl's mother would then probably chat about it to her friends in Lilycove City. No doubt spreading the news and then the News Media would come and hunt him down. He didn't want to be in the center of attention, thank you very much. He'd rather much lie low and keep it under wraps.

Yūki went up to his room after the explanation and closed his bedroom door. It was partially dark, due to the lack of lighting in the room. However, the moonlight provided just enough illumination to help him see. Then again, he realized he didn't need the help because he could _see in the dark_. It was an ability he gained when he got his strange powers. He also had incredible hearing capabilities. But the oddest of the powers were so far? He could _set things on fire_. He'd have to touch something physically and boom, it was aflame! He discovered that when he and Haruka were traveling to Sootopolis City, he saw a flock of Bravairy and his mood had lightened up.

He had weakened the bird with his Swellow and just as he was about to throw a Pokeball it incinerated! He panicked and tried another and another but they burned down just the same as the first. And because of that, the Bravairy got away. Safely, too. That had been the most frustrating thing ever. When they got to Sootopolis, Yūki hadn't been paying much attention but he _hovered_ off the ground without knowing. So, chances were he could glide or something. It surprised him and filled his heart with cheer but then the thought of the Bravairy failure dampened his mood. What an unfortunate matter that had turned out to be.

The youth sighed, shaking from his thoughts and memories as he took the strange clothes off again. He'd have to sleep in his boxers yet again, since swapping to his Pjs would make those magic clothes reappear on him again. As long as he kept the belt around his waist, he would be fine—it seemed to be the source of his abilities but there wasn't any way to 'switch' them off. Once under the covers of his bed, the brunet tried to close his eyes and get some sleep. ' _I hope Dad can get in contact with that other professor. I don't know what I can do with these powers but they seem to make my life worse than better._ '

-o- _Next Day_ -o-

(Play, _Littleroot Town Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire_ )

Very early in the morning, Yūki got up and looked down. It seemed that the clothes must have 'magicked' back on since they reappeared on him again. Well, so much for that shower he wanted. He'd have to wash up. He opened his bedroom door, looked both ways to make sure the coast was clear, then hurried to the bathroom to wash up. It took ten minutes but he was freshened up to the point he wouldn't get nagged by his mom and returned to his room to make up his bed. He grabbed for his green backpack out of habit and made his way downstairs.

Because it was early, his mom wasn't down here yet making breakfast. That was fine with him. Going into the kitchen, he went through the pantry and found a box of his favorite flavored pop-tarts. Grabbing it, he opened the box, pulling out a sealed tart before replacing the box into the pantry. Before long, it was in the toaster and it popped up in no time. They were on a plate and the youth was sitting at the table ready to take a bite.

Their combined cinnamon and sugar flavors practically doused his sour mood instantly. He usually didn't eat sweets too often but his sudden craving for them appeared unnatural. Maybe these powers required sugar as their boost? Oh goodness. He hoped that wasn't the case! He finished his pop-tarts just in time to see his father yawning and coming down the stairs.

"Oh, good morning Yūki. Did you sleep well?" the man asked, heading to make his morning coffee. The teenager shrugged and lowered his head on the table.

"I tried. A lot of sounds annoyed me so much, it seemed nearly impossible. I guess exhaustion finally hit me and I fell asleep." The boy sighed heavily and folded his arms underneath his chin to rest his head on them. Odamaki chuckled a little as he set his coffee maker on then grabbed a seat on the opposite end of his son.

"I'm glad you did get some rest, Yūki. I've got good news." The boy raised his head a little at the mention, "I got in touch with Mr. Kitazawa last night around 11pm. I had told him everything about your situation and he was astonished to hear that another had been affected by the White Z-Rays. We talked and managed to set up a day we can get you to Tokyo City as soon as possible." Seeing the hope in his son's eyes light up, Odamaki couldn't help but continue, "The professor has an invention that can turn you back to normal, Yūki. The sooner we can get you there the better and faster you'll be your old self again!"

"That's awesome, Dad! Thank you!" Yūki was absolutely relieved. These powers were cool and all but they were strange. Plus, maybe there was a way the Red Orb could be reformed if the White Z-Ray power was removed from him! The chance of that happening, slim or not, was a risk worth taking. Even though Groudon was resting again, the other Legendary, Kyogre depended on the Red Orb to awaken it just as Groudon needed the Blue Orb to awaken. The two legendary Pokemon depended on the opposite Orbs to revert to their primal reversions. In other words, the Red Orb was essential to balancing out the Blue Orb. Yūki holding its essence would most likely be an inconvenience and could possibly cause more harm than help. Another world crisis was something they didn't need.

"When do we leave?"

Here, Professor Odamaki frowned a little. His son's beaming face slowly transformed into a similar expression when he noticed the cheer left his father's features. This usually meant bad news. "I'm afraid I was able to book one ticket to Tokyo City. That's absolutely for you, son. I was going to see if your friend Haruka wanted to go but the tickets sold out."

"Yeah, I see what you mean. But, she's the Hoenn Champion—she's expected to be at the League every now and then," the younger brunet replied as he placed his head back down. "Bummer. So I'm going by myself?" He didn't know if he could but then again, he'd been into the unknown before. This was a _city_ of the unknown, not unlike the entire _region_ he had adventured through. Yūki knew he'd be able to handle it—somewhat. As long as it wasn't huge like Lilycove City then he'd be fine. Something in the back of his mind was telling him Tokyo City was larger but he ignored the small voice.

"Yes. Are you comfortable with that, son?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine. I mean, I have my Trainer's license. I'm technically legal enough to take care of myself. Think of this like sending me off to Rustboro's boarding school like Mom wanted me to."

The older Odamaki chuckled a bit. "Yes... Did you know she still wanted to do that?"

"Seriously? Even when I told her I wanted to be a Trainer?"

"Oh, most definitely. But, it's only her wishful thinking. She's proud of you no matter what, son. Now then, your flight leaves this afternoon at 4:50pm. Rustboro City's airlines is where you'll need to go as I booked your flight there." After that, Odamaki launched into some fair ground rules for his son and to pack everything he needs and leave right away. The earlier he arrived the better. Also, he instructed to keep his powers under control until he gets to Mr. Kitazawa's. He gave his son directions to the latter's home and phone number to register into his PokeNav Plus as well as telling him to only bring one Pokemon for safety measures. As Tokyo City was famous or infamous for its strange villains, it was best to be protected. Once the information was passed along, the teenager hurried to his room, bypassing his mother in his haste.

" _Now_ where's that boy going off to?" she wondered as she came downstairs to find her husband sipping his coffee.

"Oh! He's going on another adventure of course!" Odamaki answered his wife. "He thinks there might be Pokemon in this place called Tokyo City! My, our boy's going to make a great assistant one day."

"Hm, Tokyo City, huh?" his wife wondered a loud. She's heard of it before and quite frankly, it was so far away from Hoenn. Further than even that one region close to the Americas, called Unova. But, it was her son's passion to explore and discover the unknown, just like his father. She couldn't stop him, only support and cheer him on. She was his mother after all, but she couldn't help but worry. "How long do you think he'll be gone for?"

Odamaki sipped another round of his coffee before replying. "Ah, most likely a month or two months, depending on his success of course. He might be home much earlier than that with news of course!" The large man gleefully laughed. His wife smiled earnestly before accepting the answer.

"Well then, we should make it habit to call him every now and then to make sure he's OK and everything."

"Right, of course we are, dear!" Half of that story was the truth. His son was going over to Tokyo City. They chatted earlier and Yūki got the idea that perhaps Pokemon might be hiding in that city as well. It was a great cover story in case anyone that knew the boy wanted to know where he was and what he was up to, that would be the one told to them. However, he planned to tell Haruka if his son forgot to before he left. But, he wouldn't forget to tell her—Haruka was his closest friend after all.

Soon, Yūki was coming downstairs with a rolling bag that probably weighed more than he did. Unsurprisingly, the kid was able to lift it with ease. Well, there were _some_ perks to having super powers. "All right, I'm all set to go!" the youth beamed out. "Oh, hi Mom!"

"Yūki! I'm so proud of you, son. I don't want to hold you up, but remember to call us when you first get there, alright?" His mother rounded on the boy and hugged him. The teen gave a brief moment of doubt before hugging her back. He wasn't scared of her—he was scared he might accidentally set her on fire. He was glad his suitcase didn't but still. He was counting on luck so far and it was _helping_ a little. Well, so far it was.

"I will Mom. I'll call you and Dad whenever I get the chance. Also, you know... There are some schools over there. Boarding ones. I might even get accepted to one... So yeah." He added. He saw the relieving and happy smile she gave him and knew that had been the right thing to say. He had no intention of joining a school but it wouldn't hurt to go look anyway. After a while, he bid his parents farewell for now and hurried out the front door, with them following after him. Yūki wasted no time hurrying to his neighbor's house to tell her the good news though. Shame she couldn't come along but he'd call her, too!

"Have a safe trip, Yūki!"

"Don't forget to call us, dear!"

-o- _Later That Day_ -o-

(Play, _Rustboro City Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire_ )

Haruka was upon her Latios in his Mega form with Yūki behind her and holding onto his suitcase. They were soaring to Rustboro City, which wouldn't be too much longer since Latios flew _fast_. "I can hardly believe you're going!" The girl exclaimed excitedly. "Make sure you get a souvenir while you're there, too! Oh, and if possible, maybe an autograph from one of the PowerPuff Girls Z?" It seemed that, overnight, Haruka had turned into a PPGZ fan. Not too surprising though. Yūki laughed a bit at his neighbor's ramblings.

"I'll try," he told her and he would definitely try. His problem first then souvenirs later. He was glad to know there was a currency transfer in Tokyo City. They used these dollars called Yen while here in Hoenn, they used the currency called Pokedollars. In physical appearance, both looked identically the same but they weren't. 1 Pokedollar here was about 2 banknotes of yen there. Or something like that. Whatever that meant! Yūki had taken a grand total of 100,000 Pokedollars for his expenses. Another flight back to Hoenn probably wouldn't be until another month or two until a flight to the Hoenn region was available again. He'd been worried he'd have to find temporary housing all on his own but his father assured him that Professor Utonium would allow him to stay in his home. That was very thoughtful and nice of the man.

Rustboro City came into view and Haruka led her Latios to land on the outskirts of the city. They both got off the Eon Pokemon, thanked him and watched as he took to the skies once more. They walked through the city, finding the airlines building easily as it was nearby Devon Corps. The pair of friends entered the busy building, the interior filled with people going to other places such as Kanto, Kalos and even to further regions they hadn't heard off called Orre and Fiore. In a designated dome area meant for timed Pokemon battles, a few people were battling it out. They were two young men of the Birdkeeper and Cooltrainer classes respectively. The Birdkeeper had his Tropius up against the Cooltrainer's Hitmontop. The Tropius obviously had the type advantage but the Hitmontop was clearly faster. The battle seemed intense as a crowd had already been gathered and people shouting for their favorite to win.

This gave both youths an idea. In fact their idea seemed psychically connected because as soon as they locked eyes, they knew immediately what they wanted to do: have a friendly battle. "You up for it?" Haruka asked, her light blue eyes shining with mirth.

"Definitely—after my ticket of course!" Yūki replied enthusiastically. It'd been a long while since he battled with his neighbor. While she was the Champion, he hadn't slacked off his Pokemon's training and knew they were stronger this time. Of course, to save time, they'd probably only use one Pokemon per Trainer. It wasn't long until they found a person at the counter, with many in long lines. However, there was one that just recently opened up and people that were waiting around noticed it and started hurrying for it. Yūki knew if he didn't get there fast enough, he'd have to wait in a long line for hours—time he didn't have. It was only 10:19am but still. Waiting would take forever in these kinds of lines! He quickly grabbed his pack and ran as fast as he could towards the counter.

But! Someone was just ahead of him, followed by several others! If he couldn't get first then he'd rather be second or third at best! He ran faster, not knowing that he gaining speed faster than the norm! Before he knew it, everything around him zipped by so quickly that he nearly crashed into the counter top! Whoa! Panting at the thrill and sheer intensity of his speed, Yūki glanced around in momentary pause to look. He was... first? What-huh? How did? "Young man," the man at the counter called for his attention, "Your name, please?" He didn't seem affected by the speed in which Yūki had went at. However, the others that lined up behind him certainly were!

"Uh, yeah, Yūki Odamaki. I'm traveling to Tokyo City." He finally replied, having regained his composure quickly. The man typed in his computer, apparently pulling up his file.

"Ah yes, we have you booked in for the 4:50pm flight on Airline J-692," the man said, typing in his computer before printing out the ticket. He picked it up and handed it to the brunet with a light smile. "Here you are. Take care now and have a great flight."

"Thank you, sir." Yūki received his ticket, stored it away and proceeded to find his friend. She was standing in the same spot he had abruptly left her in. Haruka hardly blinked when Yūki suddenly bolted off in a fast sprint. The Hoenn Champion was about to ask her neighbor _how_ he did that when she remembered he apparently had super powers now. Right. Her shock turned into a wide grin. "That was _amazing_ , Yūki! You should consider keeping them if you're able to do super speed now. You'd get anywhere anytime you wanted to! Plus the flying ability's not so bad, either!" The boy blushed in embarrassment but shook his head.

"Yeah they're great, and a really big part of me agrees with you, Haruka. But, these powers aren't mine completely. Groudon's essence is in me because the Red Orb's shattered," Yūki began as they walked over towards the next designated dome area for their planned battle. To prove his point, he pulled off his right glove and showed her the glowing, omega symbol on the back and palm sides of his hand. The glow trailed up his arm a little and hid into his sleeve. "I don't think humans are supposed to harness this kind of power. It's dangerous. Right now, I'm borrowing these powers because they're inside me. But, when I get to Mr. Kitazawa's and he helps me remove them, then I'll be normal again, and we can find a way to restore the Red Orb back."

Haruka pouted a little when she listened to her neighbor's explanation. It was sound and logical, although the guy was giving up his once in a lifetime opportunity to be a super hero with cool powers! That was something she couldn't understand. Maybe it was an Odamaki thing. She watched him return the glove back on and casually pull his bag along. Hm. "Well, this is just me though... I hope you change your mind and wind up keeping them."

"Ha-ha. Probably not though. It's too weird."

"I suppose." They neared the dome and their smiles returned again. "So, up for that battle now?"

Yūki grinned, already having his chosen Pokemon's ball out in his grasp. "Always ready."

-o- _Much Later_ -o-

(Play, _Vs Rival! Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire_ )

So, the plan to use only one Pokemon instantly backfired when they started out. It was her Altaria against his Swellow when they began using their second Pokemon after them. Then, it steadily increased until they used all six of their Pokemon. Next, he let out his Salamence when she called out her Mawile. That Play Rough attack hurt his Pokemon, but the blue and red dragon had held on and unleashed a powerful Earthquake! Mawile went down to be replaced with Goodra. Yūki's smile faded into a wince as the purple, green-eyed slime dragon unleashed Dragon Pulse upon Salamence, knocking it out. Man, that didn't last so long. But, that was fine—he could keep going!

Neither Trainer knew when _their_ battle got a crowd going.

Sableye was next from his roster and with a Calm Mind together, the Dark/Ghost type sent a powerful Dazzling Gleam in Goodra's direction. The gooey reptile held on tight and rushed Sableye with a command of Aqua Tail! Whooaaah! That definitely hurt! The next command was following up with a Foul Play, which snagged a victory for Sableye. The last Pokemon Haruka had on her was her Sceptile and she smirked when she had seen Yūki pale a bit when she sent it out. When Sceptile had been a Treecko, she didn't seem very excited to see Yūki then and always used her tail as point to slap him away. However, over time, they got used to each other, more so for Sceptile than him.

The Forest Pokemon glanced at her Trainer's male companion curiously for a moment before mentally telling herself it was still him. However, the aura that she could feel emanating from him appeared to tell her otherwise. Weird how that worked. Still, she was ready for battle and the ornament she wore her Mega Stone glistened in the light. Sableye braced itself for an attack and wasn't disappointed when Sceptile used ThunderPunch as a start off technique. The diamond-eyed ghost grinned its devious smile before being told to strike with Shadow Claw from the right! Obeying, the ghost got into a good angle to swipe—but missed! Haruka had told her Sceptile to dodge and swiftly she had done.

"Sceptile! ThunderPunch again!"

"Sableye, block it and use Recover!"

The two Pokemon went at it again, the Forest Pokemon launching another ThunderPunch at Sableye while the dual-type attempted to block the savagely technique and heal itself. The punch, unfortunately, went through its defense, knocking the creature down. Sableye was out! Yūki sighed but returned his Pokemon to its ball. "Rest well, Sableye, you did great," he whispered to the Ball, knowing the Pokemon was unconscious but knew it heard him. He swapped Sableye with his last Pokemon, feeling this was when things heated up, almost too literally. "Blaziken, its on you now!"

The Flame Pokemon was released from his ball, landing gracefully with his arms crossed and staring at his opponent. He'd been battling against Sceptile since they were a Treecko and Torchic respectively. He hardly battled against her since he would normally be taken out by another Pokemon of Haruka's but now... They could fight like that time again. He was ready and so was his Trainer. The Mega Stone embedded into his leg brace flashed in the light as well and the Blaziken was ready to Mega Evolve when necessary. The two neighbors grinned at one another as they got into position.

"You ready for this, Yūki?"

"Totally! Are you?"

"You bet!"

Filling their Key Stones with the connection they shared with the targeted Pokemon and Mega Stone, both Trainers tapped them in succession and lifted their hands in the air! Shining brightly in a purple light, the Key Stones gave off tremendous amounts of energy that was reflected in the Mega Stones. The same energy glowed and radiated off the stones in succession like an explosion of power! Both Pokemon and Trainers alike were enveloped in the light, but only the Pokemon were within a dome structure of ultraviolet coloring. Once out, their forms, skills, abilities, and power changed drastically! The crowd went silent in awe before cheering once more. Blaziken got into his normal stance as Sceptile turned her back to the Flame Pokemon, looking behind her with menacing, red eyes. However, both were super pumped for this, no pun intended!

"Sceptile, use Crush Claw!"

"Blaziken, use Fire Punch!"

The two Pokemon went at it, fists aflame and claws outstretched to strike! They clashed with another, their speed matched perfectly in these new forms. Crush Claw met Fire Punch and were cancelled out due to sheer power alone. They separated again and readied for another round of clashing with the same techniques!

" _ **Flight 4:50pm is scheduled to leave in ten minutes. Those boarding Airline J-692 are to ready their luggage and submit their tickets.**_ " An automated voice announced through the intercoms. Both Haruka and Yūki heard it and sighed. So much for having a 6-vs-6 battle. Their starting Pokemon seemed to not care about the announcement for too long as they still clashed regardless but stopped when their Trainers no longer had the desire to fight. The two glanced at one another briefly before reverting back to their original forms.

"Looks like we have to put this on pause for some time, Yūki," Haruka said as the two Trainers met halfway across the battle field.

"Yeah. My flight's here. I've to get going." He recalled Blaziken back. After that, he gave his closest friend the other five Pokeballs that contained his team. She blinked, being confused as to why he was giving her his remaining Pokemon. Was he thinking he had to abandon them while he leaves? "Hey, Haruka? Could you watch my Pokemon for me? Dad said I could only take one with me for security reasons in Tokyo City and for my own protection. It was hard to decide who to take with me, however, I'm taking Salamence. That way if something happens, we can fly back here without too much trouble."

Oh, okay. Thank goodness he alleviated her worries. "Of course, Yūki. I'll watch them for you. Just come back safely, okay?"

"Of course. Wish me luck!"

The crowd that had been were confused as to why the Trainers stopped their battle. They slowly began dispersing from the inactivity, deciding to do something else while they waited and watched the pair leave the designated stadium area. Yūki hurried through several gatherings of people to find his correct flight lane and wait. He had to get his bag scanned and him as well, for any weapons. It was odd when the scanner detected metal on him though. "Young man? You might have something in your pockets."

"Huh? Oh, um, I don't know. My bracelet here might be the thing," Yūki had checked his pockets—only to discover he didn't have any in these pants. Oh, right. They were magically induced pants so of course not. He did remove his Mega Bracelet and set it on the table, along with his Salamence's Pokeball and anything else he could find that would be detected as 'metal.' He tried again, hoping nothing else would hold him back—and turned out successful. Whew! The policeman manning the metal detector and scanners waved him off as clear. The youth collected his things and hurried down the lane where passengers take to board the plane.

Taking a deep breath, he was assigned a seat near the window, thankfully, and sat down while his bag was packed away by an airplane host. He looked out the window, hoping he'd spot his friend when the plane took off. As the minutes passed by, more people were boarding the plane, although not by a lot. Eventually all the passengers boarded and the plane was ready to go. Yūki counted up to 28 people on board as passengers and most likely 3 airplane hosts and the two pilots. An intercom message was displayed and for everyone to get their seat belts fastened as well as prepare for take-off. The pilots waited five minutes for everyone to get situated before the plane slowly and surely began accelerating for launch!

As the plane was taking off into the sky, Yūki quickly looked out his window. He tried to find Haruka through the tiny sized crowds but couldn't see her at all—that is until something blue and white bypassed! He followed it and smiled when it was his neighbor on the back of her Latios once again. The Eon Pokemon was easily capable of keeping up with the plane. They shared a friendly smile and wave before they split directions; Haruka going in the direction of Littleroot Town and Yūki heading for Tokyo City. The boy was feeling jittery, anticipation killing him; he honestly couldn't wait to explore Tokyo City! It'd be his first time out of the region and he wanted to make this event the best as possible.

Huh, if this excitement's killing him then he really is his father's son after all!

-o- _Plane Ride_ -o-

The travel to Tokyo City was taking a while, even though just about 58 hours passed. The flight promised a three day travel, so it was close to the end. ' _14 more hours to go,_ ' Yūki thought to himself as he jotted down things in his personalized journal. He knew the ride there would be indefinitely boring, so he was glad he packed a few things to keep him company. His 2DS for one, a couple games he hadn't played in a while since becoming a Trainer, his MP3 player and of course his journal. A lot of these he hadn't touched in ages but he was glad he kept them for emergencies. The time now was around 6pm in the evening, and with the lack of Wingull or any other Pokemon in the skies, Yūki was convinced he was getting closer to areas that didn't have Pokemon there. There were other species like dogs, cats, horses and such—the animals that had been before evolving into Pokemon.

At least, that has been the widely known theory outside of the Sinnoh region.

He was excited and yet a little afraid. This kind of unknown would be interesting yet possibly dangerous, and the fact Tokyo City had those villains that use means other than Pokemon to 'take over' were worrying enough. But, the PowerPuff Girls Z were in Tokyo City; they protect the citizens from harm and beat the bad guys up and send them to jail if possible. So, while it may be chaotic at times, it probably is a fun place to visit. Still, for someone who had been accustomed to Pokemon ever since he was a toddler, it sure would be a complete culture shock!

But, the weather right now looked pretty bad. It looked like a rainstorm was coming. ' _How ironic and typical,_ ' the Trainer thought as he looked out the window beside him. ' _I hope nothing happens._ '

(Play, _Ryu Stage for Super Smash Bros. for Wii U_ )

He must have jinxed it because soon the captain of the plane began speaking through the intercom! " _ **Attention passengers! Please remain calm. Our plane is currently heading through a thunderstorm now. We will begin making adjustments to our route to avoid the storm as much as possible. Repeat, please remain calm.**_ " That sure was convincing! Yūki frowned as the plane began to shift from its current, smooth ride to another direction—leftwards—and possibly trying to steer the plane away from the aforesaid storm. Vibrations and violent shakes met the plane as it seemed to try and get around the storm but the windy tempest outside thought otherwise! The passengers were yelling in fright as it appeared the aircraft was caught in the tumultuous haze of the thunderstorm's might.

Yūki was slightly panicking himself; people were asking one another if they had Flying-type Pokemon or something like parachutes. Multiple conversations and screams of terror were everywhere and it stung his strong hearing sense. Magnified hearing was the worst when it came to this. It was obvious the plane wasn't going to make it and even if people bought their Flying-type Pokemon, there seemed to not be enough to carry everybody on board and the precious cargo. Some left their Pokeballs in their bags that were currently in the airplane's storage. _Great_.

' _Okay Yūki, you've got to do something. Even if you can't control these powers... I have to help and save these people! I mean, I can glide a bit, right? Maybe I can grab onto the plane—but what if I'm not strong enough?_ ' The more he pondered the less time he had. The plane was heading right into the storm and the pilots couldn't do anything to steer them away from it! Heart pounding in fear, it transformed into determination. He had these abilities—he had to use them in some way! ' _What would the PowerPuff Girls Z do?_ '

The answer came to him immediately; they would instantly jump up on the bandwagon and stop or at least slow down the plane's descend and get it to safety. Yes; that's what he'd do too. Steeling himself for a few seconds, Yūki unfastened from his safety belt, bolted up and scrambled to look for the safety exit. He found it in seconds and attempted to wrench it open—only to see safety bolts obviously bolting the door shut. He resisted punching himself for being stupid to not notice.

"Kid, you may as well give up. We're all going to die," one passenger said as he looked at Yūki remorsefully.

"Not a chance. Giving up is for quitters, and I'm definitely _not_ a quitter!" the brown-haired youth said aloud, gaining attention onto himself. He ignored their stares of incredulous and put his hands on the bolts locking the door. Concentrate, concentrate... That burning core deep within... He had to reach it and make it respond.

"And what are you going to do about it? None of us having Bird Pokemon! This plane is toast and we're history!" another cried out, her voice deep with resolution. He heard her but Yūki wasn't going to reply; not when he had to burn these locks off! ' _Come on, come on! Why do you work when I don't want you to but then when I need you the most you do nothing!?_ ' He cried internally, trying to force the power to his binding will. Magic or not, it should be working! Was Groudon trying to stop him? After all, the Red Orb was connected to the Legendary and he had no training or control over this power. It seemed to only work when it found itself convenient. Begging wouldn't do any good—what could he do?

' _Why does this crap have to happen to me?_ ' Yūki thought again as he desperately tried to activate the burning flames like the time when he tried to catch the Bravairy. When despair was clinging onto his own hopes, the flicker of fire lit itself aflame into his core and the omega symbols upon himself and his clothing ignited! Huh? The younger Odamaki blinked in disbelief but didn't stop to worry; he had a plane to save! ' _This is what I mean! Thank you!_ ' He placed his hands quickly on the bolts and watched as they disintegrated with ease. Finally, he could open it! Or so he thought—when he pushed against the hatch, it still remained shut. Oh come on! For the love of Palkia!

"Stupid, stupid, _door_!" Yūki yelled as he pounded the hatch's frame. On the last pound with his fist, the hatch was punched off, sending the door off the hinge and barely holding on! Gusts of torrents whipped into his face and into the plane but that didn't matter. The thunderstorm was in combination with a tornado of sorts—a hurricane by the looks of it! Tokyo City did have a beach nearby, so no wonder. Hurricanes were possibly commonplace around there. Looking down, Yūki estimated he would surely die if he were to jump off this height should his hovering ability not work correctly. But, if he didn't try then who else would? ' _I can do this. I can do this._ ' The boy chanted in mantra to himself as he took steps back, preparing to jump.

"Don't do it, kid!"

"That's crazy!"

The other passengers were stunned on how he opened the door but logic called them to recognize the boy as just that, a boy, and not some alien with powers. Yūki ignored their pleas and leapt for it! The rapid winds blew about into his clothes, hair and face but he didn't dare take his eyes off the storm carrying the plane. He was falling, he knew that, but he had hope! Soon enough, his falling slowed down until it stopped completely. Yūki looked down to see that, below his feet was an endless spurt of orange, like some beam underneath his boots, and powered by him! He wasn't hovering; he was _flying_. Whoa, these powers might be pretty cool after all!

Maybe Haruka was right after all? "I can think about that later. I gotta help!" Adapting as best as he could, Yūki shot forward, arms at his side as he flew in a crooked line towards the airplane. With his enhanced perception of sound, he could still hear the cries of the people aboard and hastened his flight speed as much as he could.

Yūki successfully caught up with the plane, appearing in the front where the pilots could see him. Instead of greeting or reassuring them, the brunet placed his hands on the plane's head tip and pushed against the wind! He knew this was crazy; what were the chances he had super strength to go along with his powers? Still, he gritted his teeth as he tried to slow the descent with all the strength he had. At first, it didn't seem like it was working but steadily, the aircraft's descent was slowing! Relief washed over him as he continued pushing against the wind, finally able to still the plane in his grasp. Wow! This was... amazing! He could use fire power, fly, and had super strength! Not only that, but his sight and hearing enhanced! Maybe... Maybe these powers...

If he can do the impossible with them and if by saving people in crisis like these could be rewarded with smiles and thank-yous, then he'd keep them. Being a hero had been his childhood dream until he turned nine and wanted to be a Trainer. Now, he could be both dreams; a Trainer and a hero! But, was it right to use another person's abilities for oneself? Perhaps he should return Groudon's power back into the Red Orb. It didn't belong to Yūki at all. But still...

It appeared the pilots and passengers were relieved that they were falling to their deaths anymore and Yūki had to smile. Yeah, this seemed pretty cool of a feeling. He could sort of get used to this. Maybe that's why the PowerPuff Girls Z were so popular in their hometown. They didn't expect any material rewards. They liked to see these kinds of rewards—the smiles and joyful sounds the people made in happiness of being helped. Knowing the plane's engine wouldn't be operational now, he decided to fly it all the way to Tokyo City's port station and land it. His flight speed dwarfed the speed of the plane by leagues ahead and it made the remaining 14 hours seem like 5 minutes. The only thing that could be seen in the night sky then was a plane being above a blazing, orange streak sailing across.

Tokyo City, here they come!

* * *

 **Okay, how's that for a "pilot" chapter? Ha-ha, kind of punny since I was using an airplane.**

 **The idea is that Yūki has super powers like the PPGZ do. I borrowed some stuff from the original PPG because why not? The fire power is the only thing "Groudon" related that he inherited. Everything else is from the White Z-Ray. He doesn't have super speed unless flying. I imagine the girls having that too. His streak is orange instead of red since that belongs to Brick.**

 **I may update this story when I can. Right now, I would like to finish some chapters for Courage Ablazed. I wanted to try my hand at this crossover since the idea hit me like a ton of bricks.**

 **Anyway, tell me what you think in a review!**

 **-Ijoa**


End file.
